Un Atajo para la Madurez
by Haruka-Evans28
Summary: Ash esta por cumplir 17 años pero todo lo que tiene en la mente son pokemon y batallas. ¿ Podrá un viaje a una nueva región y conocer a unos hermanos particulares ser lo necesario para que el madure?


****Aprovechando mi inspiración de estos días, (escribí Travesía Marina y Reto Máximo, seguidas y de un tirón) escribí esta historia. Como la concebí fue muy particular.

Misty no es mi personaje de pokemon favorito (dejando de lado la pareja de Ash) y siempre quise poder luchar contra ella. Esto impulsado porque amo a los pokemon de fuego. Después de eso, me dijo que si peleaba con Misty ¿porque no también con Ash? Pero no podía escribir solo una historia de eso. Luego se me ocurrió de todas las veces que me queje y dije que si yo estuviera con Ash haría tal y tal cosa para que el chico se despierte y cresa un poco.

Tomando esas ideas en mente, nació este nuevo fanfic.

Una aclaracion, para no perder tiempo con la ropa todos estan vestidos asi : Ash su ropa de Tessalia (me gusta mas el nombre gallego de la región que el latino); Brock con su ropa de Hoenn, Dawn y Gary con sus ropas de Sinnoh y Misty con la ropa que usa en la Batalla de la Frontera.

Gracias, espero que les guste.

Como siempre, solo la historia es mía.

* * *

**Capitulo 1: "La Apuesta".**

El sol estaba en lo alto del cielo, dibujando la sombra de todos los caminantes que andaban por la calles y llenando de calor el ambiente. Por la hora del día, la sensación térmica no evitaba que la cuidad estuviera en plena actividad con las personas cumpliendo con sus tareas; iba y venía poblando los caminos, demostrando que la vida continúa y seguía en paz. Entre la muchedumbre, un grupo de jóvenes de edades variadas se distinguía entre la muchedumbre; por un lado por su actitud (sus discusiones y risas se oían a kilómetros de distancia), y porque eran bastante conocidos en el mundo pokemon.

Encabezando el grupo estaba la líder de gimnasio de Cuidad Celeste y conocida maestra de pokemon de agua, una alta peli naranja y con un carácter de temer: Misty Waterflower.

Siguiéndola, estaba el líder de gimnasio en Cuidad Plateada y un criador que se estaba haciendo de renombre en diferentes círculos, un moreno alto, de ojos rasgados, de carácter afable y famoso cocinero: Brock Slate.

El tercer miembro del grupo era la coordinadora que ganó la Copa Wallace, y que se estaba haciendo camino en el mundo de la coordinación. Amante de la moda, peli azul de carácter duro, pero con sentido del humor: Dawn Berlitz.

Por último, venia un entrenador que ya no necesitaba presentación. Participante en todas las ligas conocidas y reciente ganador en Tessalia. El ya no tan pequeño, distraído, arrogante y con su Pikachu siempre al hombro: Ash Ketchum.

Los cuatro estaban en un viaje de vacaciones, ya todos habían decidido tomarse unos días libres de sus respectivos deberes. May y Max habían tenido la intención de acompañarlos, pero debido al que el segundo cayó enfermo, no se pudo concretar. Fue bastante difícil convencer a Ash de viajar a una nueva región sin participar en la liga, y de que no que peleara en los gimnasios. Todos estaban convencidos que el entrenador ya había tenido bastante de acción pokemon (más con su reciente victoria) y él, más que nadie, necesitaba un respiro.

Además, Brock lo terminó de convencer diciendo que sería una mejor estrategia observar antes como eran los entrenadores, y familiarizarse con sus estilos antes de atacar a ciegas como siempre lo hacia Ash. Sin embargo, terco y obstinado como era el entrenador pokemon, consiguió que lo dejaran pelear siempre y cuando sus rivales valieran la pena (Brock quiso agregar que también valía cuando fueran sexys, pero Ash no entendió a que se refería).

Como siempre, cada uno de los integrantes del grupo tenía su propio plan y sus propias expectativas de lo que esperaba de este viaje, y de la región en general. Brock quería, para variar, conocer chicas lindas y que estas le hicieran caso. También esperaba adquirir nuevos conocimientos de crianza e impresionar a todos (especialmente a las mujeres). y conseguir, por fin, la cita de sus sueños.

Misty estaba curiosa por la región en particular y las ciudades en general. Hacía bastante tiempo que no salía de viaje, y un descanso de las responsabilidades del gimnasio, era algo que ansiaba bastante. También hacía bastante tiempo de su último viaje con Ash, por lo que quería ver qué tanto de este y sus habilidades, habían cambiado. Tampoco descartaba la posibilidad de poder lucirse un poco ella misma ante su amigo, y poder mostrar toda su experiencia como líder.

Dawn estaba en un plan similar con un horizonte un poco mas ampliado. Estaba ansiosa de mostrarle al que consideraba su maestro lo mucho que había mejorado y avanzado desde su separación. De paso, lo que quería (siendo su principal meta) mostrar a Ash lo mucho que había crecido físicamente y que el entrenador se diera cuenta que ya no era una niña. Confiaba en poder sacar a Ash de su inmadurez.

Ash, como siempre, estaba interesado en conocer nuevas clases de pokemon, pelear nuevas batallas y enfrentarse a nuevos rivales. Había tomado nota de algunas técnicas de los líderes de gimnasio de algunas ciudades, y esperaba volver a entrenar para ponerlas en práctica. Asimismo, se estaba divirtiendo paseando con sus amigos como en los viejos tiempos.

La región que visitaban se llamaba Imperial, conocida por su toque victoriano y un estilo de época. Era un gran centro de turístico y se rumoreaba que los entrenadores que salían de esa región, eran bastante fuertes. Habían recorrido varias ciudades y visto muchas interesante en el último tiempo. Generalmente, se quedaban en los centros pokemon o acampaban en el bosque aledaños para poder explorar un poco la fauna y después, ir a recorrer las ciudades.

Las chicas generalmente aprovechaban las mañanas para comprar cosas; entre ellas ropa (usando a los chicos como cargadores obviamente). Luego de un rico almuerzo, a veces comprado a veces cocinado por Brock, todos iban a los parques donde eran los lugares más populares para organizar batallas que podían observar y algunas veces participar. Dawn no participaba mucho, pero consiguió unos buenos consejos e ideas para sus próximas rutinas.

La cuidad que estaban visitando hoy, se llamaba Cuidad Victoria; una de las más famosas por diversos motivos. Una de ellas, era tener uno de los gimnasios más fuertes de la zona (motivo por el que Ash estaba tan emocionado por la visita) y por organizar cada año el festejo de aniversario de la fundación de la ciudad. La celebración era reconocida por su buena comida, grandes espectáculos, llamativa música y fuegos artificiales al final de la velada.

Por común acuerdo, decidieron llegar con unos días de anticipación para tener tiempo de conocer apropiadamente la cuidad, comprar recuerdos y ropa, hacerse nuevos amigos, tener una que otra batalla culminando su visita con su asistencia a la fiesta, entre otras cosas. Esperaban pasarla bien y divertirse un poco como adolescentes normales. Incluso Ash estaba emocionado por asistir.

El grupo había llegado la noche anterior, y habían decidido acampar nuevamente por llegar una hora en la que difícilmente hubieran encontrado hospedaje. Se levantaron a media mañana y comieron un delicioso pero no muy saludable desayuno preparado por Brock. Una vez listos y cargados, emprendieron su recorrido por la nueva ciudad.

-¡Esta ciudad es muy linda! ¡Creo que me estoy enamorando de ella!- exclamó Dawn muy feliz, viendo con detenimiento los edificios de fachada antigua.

-Estas construcciones están muy bien conservadas-comentaba Misty, admirando como lo clásico y lo moderno se encuentran y armonizan de buena manera.- Me gusta la forma anticuada; es agradable a la vista.

-Según esto, los edificios deben ser conservados cada vez que son comprados para poner alguna tienda-leyó Brock de una guía de turismo que compró al entrar a la ciudad- incluso si se construyen nuevos, deben respetar la forma. Ayuda con el turismo y la gente que vive aquí, se siente cómoda.

-No solo es el estilo, la idea de poner tantos jardines y árboles por todos lados, también me encanta- dijo Dawn poniéndose bajo la sombra de un gran árbol y aspirando profundamente el aire puro.- Genera un buen ambiente.

Misty iba a decir algo, pero notó como Ash se les había adelantado y miraba para todos lados; como si estuviera buscando algo en particular. Se lo notaba un poco ansioso y preocupado. Pikachu también estaba en ese estado, y ayudaba a su amo a buscar lo que sea se le había perdido.

-¿Estás bien? Estas más hiperactivo que de costumbre- le preguntó Misty a la par de que todos se ponían a la altura para escuchar lo que el entrenador tenía para decir.

-Busco un lugar para comer, tengo mucha hambre- hizo conocer Ash inocentemente mientras se tocaba la panza que gruñía sonoramente. Pikachu asintió dándole la razón.

Esa simple afirmación, hizo que todos se descolocaran un poco y se enojaran un poco por lo infantil de la actitud de Ash. Esa falta de madurez por parte de su amigo, hizo que la ira de Misty se activara y avanzara hasta darle un pesado coscorrón en su cabeza.

-¡Ouch! ¡Misty! ¿Eso porqué fue?-preguntó Ash, agarrándose la cabeza por el dolor.

-¡Ash, cabeza de chorlito! ¡Qué rayos pasa contigo!- le gritaba la peli naranja, obviamente muy rabiosa-¿Solo puedes pensar en comida? ¡Acabamos de comer!

-Eso es mentira, Ash no solo tiene comida en su cabeza- intervino Dawn con voz risueña, con muchas ganas de gastarle una broma a su amigo; por lo que hizo como que veía algo por encima de su hombre-¡Miren, una batalla pokemon!

-¡Dónde! ¡Dónde!- se puso como loco Ash y, casi tiro a Misty y Pikachu en su intento de encontrar la supuesta batalla.

La forma histriónica de comportarse de su amigo, desencadenó una risa colectiva en Brock y en Dawn. Misty se rió disimuladamente; pero no podía evitar estar algo dolida debido a que Ash no salía de su nube de batallas y comida. ¿No se daba cuenta que la vida era un poco más grande que eso? Nadie le pedía que le dejaran de gustar los pokemon, sino que ampliara un poco su mundo. Con sus 17 años a la vuelta de la esquina, debía comenzar a tener otros intereses.

-¡Oigan, eso no fue gracioso!- se quejó ofendido Ash al darse cuenta que todo era una broma por parte de Dawn-¡En serio tengo hambre y encima, hace unos días que no veo una buena batalla!

-Ash, suenas como un drogadicto- comentó Dawn, algo apenada por el tono y la forma de expresarse de su amigo.

Todos comenzaron a caminar con intenciones de llegar al destino de hoy; el centro pokemon de Ciudad Victoria. Querían conseguir habitaciones ahí antes de que se llenara, cuando llegaran los turistas con motivo de la fiesta que estaba cada vez más cercana.

-¿Qué es un drogadicto?- preguntó un confundido Ash por tan extraña palabra.

-Te lo diré cuando crezcas- lo calmó Brock poniéndole un brazo sobre los hombros en actitud fraternal.

-Siempre dices eso ¡Pero nunca me aclaras nada!

-Eso pasa porque nunca creces, chaparrito.

Nuevas risas del grupo y más indignación de parte de Ash.

Avanzaron por la cuidad admirando las vidrieras y las tiendas, intentando localizar el centro pokemon pero estaban confundidos por la forma de distribución de la ciudad y los nombres de las calles que cambiaban a ciertas alturas. Al final, derrotados, tuvieron que pedir indicaciones a los transeúntes (cosa que a Ash y a Brock no les gusto mucho). Entre premisas y algunas discusiones más, pudieron llegar finalmente al centro a eso de pasado el mediodía.

El centro pokemon estaba en el centro de un parque, donde pasaba un rio. El exterior del lugar coincidía con el estilo de toda la ciudad. Su calidad de hospital, se veía en los colores sobrios de sus paredes, el modesto jardín, y el símbolo grabado en piedra en sus puertas dobles. Los chicos sintieron como si estuvieran entrando en un castillo antiguo.

Los chicos entraron en el lugar, buscando hospedaje e información (comida por parte de Ash). El interior era igual que otros en donde habían estado: con su sala de espera, el mostrador, una escalera que conducía a las zonas superiores donde estaban las habitaciones y una puerta doble que llevaba a donde los pokemon eran tratados. Atendiendo el lugar, como siempre, estaba la enfermera Joy idéntica a las de las demás regiones.

Al verla Brock tuvo la reacción esperada.

El criador salió disparado como un bólido hacia el mostrador. Antes que alguno de ellos pudiera reaccionar o intentar frenarlo, ya le estaba tomando una mano a la inocente enfermera que lo miraba confundida y hasta un poco asustada. No todos los días un completo desconocido se tomaba tantas confianzas y mostraba una actitud tan intima con ella.

-¡Mi querida enfermera, mis ojos estaban tristes porque no veían la luz de tu hermosura!- le dijo en un tono romántico (pero un tanto espantoso) con sus ojos en forma de corazón- ¡Salgamos en nuestra historia de amor y jurémonos fidelidad para siempre!

-¿Disculpe?- preguntó con duda la enfermera.

Por suerte para ella, Misty intervino tomando al descontrolado Brock por las orejas, y llevándoselo a rastras como hizo tantas veces en el pasado; y lo haría otras veces más en el futuro. El criador como siempre, se quejó pero eso no evitó que fuera alejado de su amor.

-Mas que paseos, deberías darte una ducha helada- le decía su amiga mientras lo arrastraba sin piedad.- El calor comienza a afectarte el cerebro.

La enfermera seguía viendo todo el escenario confundida, pero se dispuso a atender a los sonrientes Ash y Dawn que se acercaron al mostrador para encargarse ellos mismos de las cosas, mientras Misty lidiaba con el libido de Brock.

-Hola, nos gustaría un par de habitaciones, por favor- pidió amablemente Dawn a la enfermera- o una para cuatro estaría bien.

-Veremos que tenemos disponibles; hay muchas reservaciones a causa de la fiesta- explicó Joy revisando en su computadora.- Pero creo que tienen suerte porque me queda una para cuatro.

-Que nos diga un lugar para comer, también estaría bien- dijo Ash recibiendo un nuevo golpe por parte de Misty, que se acercó al mostrador.

-¡Compórtate! Ya nos ocuparemos de tu estómago- le reprendió la líder, mirándolo reprobatoriamente.

-Mi cabeza está sufriendo mucho en este viaje…- comentó Ash por lo bajo, sobándose la cabeza encima de su gorra.

-Aquí tienen la llave de su habitación- les dijo pasándoles una llave cuyo llavero decía 280- ¿Les puedo ayudar en algo más? Sus pokemon parecen estar saludables.

-Sí, venimos de turistas y obviamente por la fiesta- contó alegremente Misty tomando la llave, y vigilando a Brock que se mantenía en una esquina llorando su desdicha.

-Eso me alegra, es lindo ver nuevas caras en la cuidad. ¿Han recorrido bastante?- preguntó sonrientemente.

-No mucho, pero hasta ahora todo ha sido hermoso- devolvió la sonrisa Dawn.

-¿Sabe de algún lugar, aparte del gimnasio, donde la gente se junte a luchar?- preguntó Ash, viendo un hueco en la conversación.

Realmente estaba aburrido y necesitaba algo de acción. Las dos chicas suspiraron pero pensaban que era una buena idea poder ver algún buen combate antes de seguir explorando la cuidad. Un poco de emoción siempre era bienvenido. Después de eso, podían comer algún bocadillo y recorrer algunas tiendas en busca de unos buenos vestidos para la celebración.

- Todos se suelen juntar en…- empezó a contar la enfermera Joy, cuando de la nada, se vio interrumpida por el sonido de las puertas que se abrieron de golpe.

Un grupo de chicos venían arrastrando un Golem bastante mal herido y otro tenía en sus brazos a su Skarmory que también lucia muy lastimado. La enfermera sin perder tiempo, llamó a sus Chanseys para que trajeran dos camillas. Los pokemon rosas actuaron rápidamente, y en pocos minutos, llevaron a los heridos a la parte de atrás del hospital. Los chicos se quedaron exhaustos por el esfuerzo de cargar a tan pesados pokemon desde tan lejos.

-¿Mi Golem estará bien?- preguntó un chico rubio, muy preocupado a la enfermera, después que de esta los examinó.

-Sí, pero necesitara un largo descanso luego de esto- respondió tranquilizando al entrenador.- Lo mismo va para ti.

Un chico castaño (el mismo que lo trajo en brazos) suspiró tranquilo.

Ash y sus amigos, se habían mantenido al margen para no estorbar innecesariamente; pero al ver la situación bajo control, se acercaron para conocer mejor lo que había pasado.

-¿Quién dejó así a sus pokemon? Parecían muy heridos- preguntó Ash, evaluando un poco lo ocurrido. Una idea le estaba comenzando a surgir en su mente.

-Fueron unos chicos en la plaza central- comentó el chico rubio. El resto del grupo que los rodeaba asintió confirmando la historia.

-Déjenme adivinar ¿Fueron tres hermanos?- preguntó la enfermera Joy- ¿Una castaña, una morena y un chico bastante alto?

-¡Si!- contestó el castaño, dueño del pokemon de acero.- Estaban en la plaza central, buscando retadores.

-Imagino que ustedes son nuevos en la ciudad y aceptaron su duelo-siguió interrogando la enfermera. Todos los demás (incluido el grupo de Ash) estaban atentos a esto.- Si están en ese plan, supongo que deberé preparar más camillas, mas pacientes vendrán en seguida.

-¿Cómo sabes que fueron ese grupo de hermanos?- pregunto Misty un poco irritada por la tranquilidad de la enfermera, ante lo que ella consideraba una actitud errónea- ¿Acaso se dedican a molestar a novatos y turistas?

Para su sorpresa, la enfermera Joy se rió.

-Solo si son lo suficientemente fuertes para retarlos- apuntó la enfermera, y procedió a explicarse mejor ante las caras atónitas- Ellos son los entrenadores más fuertes del lugar y les gusta juntarse algunas veces en las plazas en busca de nuevos retos. Son bastantes amigables.

-Bueno, la morena daba un poco de miedo- susurró el rubio- Estaba tan seria y me miraba tan fijamente, que perdí mi concentración varias veces.

-El chico parecía muy fuerte- contó el castaño.- Tenia una pose arrogante, y daba órdenes muy secas. Me costaba horrores seguir sus movimientos.

-¿Y la castaña?-preguntó curiosamente Dawn, al ver que nadie comentaba nada de ella, y por lo que la enfermera Joy decía, los tres hermanos eran igual de fuertes.

Esta demás decir que Ash no se perdía ninguna palabra de lo que decían; y apenas contenía las ganas de salir corriendo e ir a retarlos.

-Bueno, esa no se veía muy seria- confesó el rubio algo durativo. No sabía explicar muy bien su impresión de la castaña.

-Sí, no respondió a ningún duelo, dejo que sus hermanos se encargaran; y se sentó en una esquina a escuchar música y leer un libro. Sinceramente, no parecía un buen rival.

-A lo mejor como no es tan fuerte no quiso quedarse en vergüenza- comentó Misty un poco mordazmente. Los hermanos no le parecían la gran cosa y no creía que fueran muy buenas personas.

Para su sorpresa la enfermera volvió a reír.

-Típico de Haruka; preferir las lecturas antes que las batallas- dijo amorosamente. Se notaba que los conocía bien y les tenía cariño.- Si eso es cierto, salieron con suerte. Ella es la más fuerte de sus hermanos.

-¿Qué?- exclamaron en coro por la sorpresa. Todos habían pensado algo similar a lo de Misty al escuchar como la entrenadora se comportaba con respecto a las batallas.

-Eso mismo que escucharon- les dijo Joy aun riéndose de sus caras.- Ella es una experta maestra en pokemon de fuego, famosa por sus ataques y por ganar la mayoría de sus retos de un solo golpe.

-Debe ser porque nunca se encontró con un buen maestro agua- intentó rebatir la peli naranja, muy renuente de creer que la chica fuese tan buena.

-Eso tiene sentido ¿No?- apoyó Dawn también dudosa- el agua siempre tiene ventaja sobre el fuego.

-Al contrario, Haruka le encanta vencer a los entrenadores aguas. Los considera un hobby.

Todos se quedaron en silencio mientras la enfermera se retiraba a hacer sus deberes, aun con su sonrisa. Por la mirada que pesco en los ojos de Ash, supo que iba a ser una tarde de lo más entretenida.

-Deberíamos ir a retarlos- rompió el silencio Ash, diciendo eso con decisión y apretando su puño en lo alto. Estaba que hervía de emoción, y eso se le notaba en sus ojos brillosos y su sonrisa enorme. Su tan esperado reto por fin había aparecido. Pikachu también se contagió del entusiasmo de su amo.

-Creí que tenías hambre- le retrucó Dawn, no sorprendida por lo dicho por el moreno.

-Esto es más importante, creo- dijo Ash, luciendo algo culpable por su cambio radical de actitud y temiendo un nuevo golpe por parte de Misty.

Sin embargo, la entrenadora de pokemon de agua lucia más frenética que Ash por ir a enfrentarlos. Se había tomado esto como personal al saber que alguien humillaba de esa manera a otros entrenadores de su misma especialidad, y consideraba su responsabilidad como líder ir a enseñarle una lección.

Además, esta podía ser la oportunidad que esperaba de lucirse frente a su amigo.

-Tienes razón, debemos ir y ponerlos en su lugar para que aprender lo que es respeto- dijo muy decidida- ¡Le enseñare a esa ilusa a respetar el poder del agua!

-¿Saben si siguen ahí?- les preguntó Brock a los chicos que habían peleado contra ellos.

-Sí, justo después de nosotros vino otro entrenador que reto a los dos a una batalla doble- explico el rubio.- Dijo que era lo bastante bueno para enfrentarse a los dos hermanos al mismo tiempo.

-No creo que lo logre…- aportó el castaño- pero lucia muy confiado en ese aspecto.

-Genial ¿Nos dirían como llegar a la Plaza Central?

Los chicos asintieron y después de las explicaciones, el grupo partió con prisa hacia el lugar, temiendo que los entrenadores se fueran de ese lugar y les perdieran la pista, y no supieran donde buscarlos. Ash y Misty eran los que caminaban más rápido (casi corrían) y los demás les costaba bastante seguirles el paso. Por suerte, el lugar no estaba tan lejos y llegaron a los pocos minutos. Si no hubieran estado tan apurados por encontrar a esos entrenadores, habrían notado lo hermoso del lugar pero obviamente tenían cosas más importantes en las que pensar.

A lo lejos (cerca de una pequeña laguna) podían ver unas formas rodeadas de gente, y les llegó el rumor de los ataques que cada uno hacia. Avanzaron con prisa hasta poder llegar a donde la pelea tenía lugar. Como les había dicho la enfermera, esos dos chicos eran tan parecidos que solo podían ser tomados como hermanos. Tenían casi la misma estatura, siendo el chico levemente más alto, el mismo tomo de piel, los mismos rasgos y el mismo cabello color negro.

La chica tenía su cabello suelto que caía sobre su chaqueta de cuero negra. Tenía un collar de pinchos en el cuello y una remera roja sangre con una estrella de cinco puntas invertida que parecía que escurría sangre negra de ella. Por debajo, usaba una pollera negra de donde se venían unos shorts haciendo juego con el conjunto. En sus pies usaba unas botas militares, y se notaba un tatuaje de dragón en su pierna izquierda.

El chico usaba un chaleco de cuero negro sin mangas, una remera mangas corta de color amarillo con una doble A en el centro, pantalones cargo de color negro, con un cinto con una hebilla de calavera de donde pendían millones de cadenas. Sobre su cabeza, usaba unos lentes negros. También usaba botas militares y en su brazo derecho tenía un tatuaje similar a la de su hermana.

Haruka no estaba a la vista. Vieron como los dos hermanos estaban concentrados en el combate que estaban teniendo. Lo que realmente les sorprendió fue su rival.

Era Gary. Como los chicos les habían contado, estaban teniendo una batalla doble y sinceramente, no parecían estar las cosas a su favor.

Un gigantesco Aggron, hacia un buen contraste con respecto a su compañero, un imponente Metagross. Ambos tenían un brillo en los ojos, que ostentaban las grandes cantidades de poder que tenían. Los dos pokemon se notaban muy bien cuidados y por demás, muy bien entrenados en combate. Cabe destacar, que el Arcanine y el Aerodactyl de Gary, lucían bastante intimidados.

Cosa que Gary, visiblemente no notó.

El investigador no quiso esperar más; tenía muchas ganas de aplastar a ambos creídos ya que se había cansado de escuchar de cómo presumían sus dotes. Que hubieran ganado tan fácilmente todos sus duelos, los atribuyó más a una mezcla de suerte y poca experiencia de sus rivales, que a habilidades propias de sus retadores.

-¡Aerodactyl, toma vuelo! ¡Ya sabes que hacer! ¡Arcanine ve por ellos ¡Velocidad Extrema con giro fuego!- ordenó Gary.

El moreno de lentes, miró de reojo a su compañera; esta ordenó al entender su mirada cómplice. Varios años de peleas juntos, les había enseñado como entenderse entre ellos sin palabras, y eran verdaderamente un equipo muy sincronizado.

Su rival pagaría caro el haberlos subestimado de esa forma.

- ¡Puño bala! - Metagross hizo brillar en rojo sus extremidades, y salió girando como si se tratase de una estrella ninja en dirección a su rival.

- ¡Maldición! - Gary exclamó para sí mismo. Esa acción lo tomó muy desprevenido.

Pensó que ambos irían tras su pokemon, pero igual caviló como modificar su plan. Observó hacia su otro pokemon y tomó rápidamente una decisión.

- ¡Ahora! - Aerodactyl bajó en picada como un avión de cacería, mientras se cubría de un aura multicolor, generando su Giga Impacto.

El moreno sonrió ladinamente; como si hubiera esperado que esto pasara. Sorprendiendo una vez más a Gary.

- Mal ejecutado amigo, mal ejecutado ¡Súper cañón, Aggron! - el pokemon de acero, lanzó una enorme bala de energía, la cual fue en dirección a Metagross, pero no lo tocó. Dio de lleno en el Aerodactyl, antes que este tocara al pokemon de su hermana.

Arcanine también cobró por su parte. Logró esquivar con su súper velocidad, al pokemon en cruz, pero en uno de sus tantos movimientos de esquive, terminó a merced de Aggron.

- ¡Movimiento sísmico! – ordenó el joven a su pokemon al ver la oportunidad servida en bandeja.

Este no dudo en apresar al canino, el cual gruño en respuesta e intentó morderlo. Pero no fue suficiente con su gran tamaño: Aggron dio un enorme salto, girando sobre sí mismo. El agujero donde quedó Arcanine (obviamente derrotado), era dos veces más grande que el mismo; y su rival, estaba afuera. Sin ningún rastro de haber hecho esfuerzo.

-¿Sorprendido, idiota?- preguntó la joven con desdén- Aun falta el postre.

Aerodactyl intentó recuperarse, pero igual fue víctima de un nuevo puño bala por parte de Metagross. El pokemon volador, terminó en el mismo agujero que su compañero, ante la mirada en shock de su entrenador.

-Que eso te enseñe que es jugar en las grandes ligas, perdedor- le dijo la morena con una sonrisa torcida.

Todos estaban sorprendidos por lo rápido de su victoria. Gary se quedó estático sin poder creerlo todavía ¿En qué momento las cosas se habían salido de su control? Permaneció mirando al vacio, hasta que notó que Ash y los demás lo estaban viendo, y se acercó hasta ellos.

-¡Vaya, Gary! Te tuvieron completamente dominado- comentó Ash sin mucho tacto hacia su amigo y rival. Estaba más ansioso por pelear con ellos que por los sentimientos de Gary.

-Fue solo suerte…- contestó el investigador, intentando salvar su orgullo.

-Si sigues con esa misma excusa nunca, avanzaras mucho que digamos- escucharon una voz masculina a sus espaldas.

Vieron como los dos hermanos se acercaron hasta donde estaban ellos. El chico estaba en una postura relaja con sus manos en los bolsillos. La chica se mostraba un poco más distante con sus brazos cruzados, y una mirada algo aburrida.

-¡Qué dijiste!- preguntó Gary algo enojado. Eso causó que todos se rieran disimuladamente ante la actitud del chico.

-Que tienes potencial pero necesitas enseriarte un poco, bobo- contestó la chica,- No debes confiarte y recordar que todos tus rivales tienen talentos.

-Fue un buen combate a pesar de todo- le dijo el chico pasándole la mano a Gary.

- Hace rato que no nos divertíamos así.

-Gracias, pero creo que no fui un rival muy formidable- comentó Gary, estrechando la mano del chico- Pero hice mi mejor intento.

-No todo está perdido contigo, si puedes admitir tus errores- lo eligió la chica.- No eres tan presumido como creímos.

-Eso porque no lo conocen a fondo- dijo Dawn sonriéndole a los chicos. No parecían tan malos como dejaban entrever.

Brock no podía dejar de ver a la chica (que era bastante atractiva); y estaba por comenzar su rutina nuevamente, pero esta vez su forma de actuar fue copiada por otra persona.

-¡Ese duelo estuvo genial! ¡Nunca vi algo así! ¡Son increíbles!- gritaba Ash enfrente de los chicos. Parecía una fan excitada frente a sus dos ídolos más queridos- ¿Cómo fue que lograron entender la estrategia de Gary? ¿Cómo la vencieron tan fácil? ¿Desde cuándo entrenan? ¿Ganaron algo? ¿Puedo…? ¡Ouch!

De la nada se encontró con que Misty le jalaba la oreja, de la misma manera en que siempre lo hacía con su amigo criador. La peli naranja había querido cambiar unas palabras con los chicos, pero Ash no le estaba dejando a hacerlo y realmente, su paciencia se le estaba agotando un poco. Por su parte los hermanos (y el resto del grupo), miraba la escena un poco apenados.

-¡Ash, cálmate! ¡Vas a conseguir que te lleven encerrado o algo así!- le regaño la líder de gimnasio.- Es mejor que te presentes antes de acosarlos.

-Creo que esa es una genial idea- apoyó Dawn, estirando su mano hacia donde estaban los hermanos y mirando al chico de reojo. No estaba nada mal.- Me llamo Dawn, soy coordinadora y vengo de Sinnoh. Es un gusto conocerlos.

-El gusto es nuestro- respondió el chico la tomando cordialmente la mano de la chica- Me llamo Silver, y soy de esta ciudad.

-Mi nombre es Brock, vengo de Ciudad Plateada en Kanto y me dedico a criar pokemon- dijo Brock intentando ser galante a la chica de pelo negro- ¿Y usted bella señorita?

-Soy Tamashi- dijo sin muchos ánimos la chica.- Te sugiero que cortes el rollo que no eres mi tipo; te lo aviso desde ya.

La respuesta seca y directa de la entrenadora, mandó a Brock a uno de sus estados de depresión, poniéndose en cuclillas con una nube de tormenta en la cabeza. Todos lo miraron con pena; hasta Tamashi se sorprendió un poco por la depresión que había causado en el tan alegre chico, ganándose un regaño de parte su hermano.

-¡Te dije que tengas mas tacto, tetera!- le reprendió Silver, negando con la cabeza- Tu nunca aprendes.

-Bueno lo intento, pero sabes que odio que me avancen así- le dijo algo colorada; pero luego se enojó visiblemente con su hermano- ¡Y no me digas tetera, gasparín!

-No se preocupen por Brock, siempre lo rechazan; ya está acostumbrado- tranquilizó Dawn los ánimos entre los hermanos, no queriendo que se peleen por una causa perdida.

-Si ustedes lo dicen- apuntó Silver no del todo convencido.- Me gustaría conocer los nombres de los que faltan; creo que me caen muy bien ustedes chicos.

-No están nada mal-dijo renuentemente Tama.- Parecen algo locos, pero son interesantes.

-Soy Gary de Pueblo Paleta y me dedico a la investigación pokemon. Vine para participar en la liga, pero creo que ahora lo pensaré mejor.

-Deberías entrenar más, solo te falta eso-aconsejó Silver- ¿Quién es el que parece que se sobrepaso con las tazas de café?- Señaló directamente a Ash, que seguía con su mirada de admiración, y parecía pronto a saltar de nuevo en dirección de los jóvenes entrenadores. A Pikachu le costaba mucho mantenerse en el hombro del muchacho.

-Me llamo Ash, soy de Pueblo Paleta y el es mi amigo Pikachu- se presentó a sí mismo y a su amigo eléctrico.

-¿No eres el que ganó en la liga de Tessalia, hace de unos meses?- le preguntó Tamashi, sonándole el nombre de algún lado. Al ver la respuesta afirmativa, la chica recordó de donde le había sonado el nombre- ¡Ya me acordé! ¡Fuiste la obsesión de Haruka el mes pasado!

-¿Eh?- preguntó el chico nuevamente confundido por palabras que no conocía su significado del todo.

Causando, de nuevo, risas en sus amigos; Misty, al escuchar el nombre de la rival a la que quería retar, saltó prontamente para poder presentar su desafío y poder acabar con ella, para demostrar su valía. A lo mejor no estaba tan segura al ver a sus hermanos mayores, pero estaba confiada en su habilidad y estaba segura de sus pokemon.

-Dejando de lado la estupidez de Ash- dijo la chica, cortando las risas y presentándose a sí misma- soy Misty, de Cuidad Celeste, y me gustaría retar a su hermana a una batalla pokemon.

Una mirada de duda se posó sobre los hermanos.

-Ella no aceptara duelos hoy- le repitió Silver lo que le dijeron los chicos le habían dicho- y ella es muy testaruda cuando dice algo. ¿No prefieres enfrentarte con alguno de nosotros?

-Te daremos un buen desafío, y espero que tu nos des uno a nosotros- dijo Tamashi, llevándose las manos al cuello.- Sacarla de donde esta… es muy problemático.

-¡No! Vengo a retar a la que dice que puede vencer a los maestros agua usando fuego- replicó Misty decididamente- ¡No quiero pelear con nadie más!

-A mí si me gustaría...- dijo Ash, levantando la mano como si estuviera en una clase; pero fue silenciado por una mirada de parte de su amiga.

-¡Tú, cállate!- volvió a regañarlo Misty.

Tal parecía que debería esperar su turno pacientemente.

Los hermanos tomaron nota del comportamiento de los chicos para discutirlo en privado, y suspiraron al ver la actitud decidida de Misty por enfrentarse a su hermana menor. Lo que les esperaba no era agradable de soportar. Todos sabían cómo se ponía Haruka si la interrumpían en su lectura. El berrinche estaba por comenzar, y ellos sinceramente, no querían pasar por eso como siempre lo hacían. Pero a lo mejor, se lo podían dejar a la chica que tanto insistía en provocarlo.

-Vengan, pero no les prometemos nada. Haruka es muy terca cuando quiere- les dijo Silver, indicando una dirección y comenzando a caminar hacia ahí.- Espero que sepas donde te metes.

-A veces desearía que esa castañita nunca hubiera abierto la boca sobre los pokemon de agua- suspiró Tamashi- nos mete en muchos líos cuando quiere.

-¿Por qué lo dicen? ¿Y a que se debe esa actitud tan resignada?- preguntó extrañada Misty, mientras caminaba con los chicos siendo seguida por los demás.- No parecen sorprendidos por que quiera pelear con ella.

-¿Crees que eres la primera maestra agua que viene a pelear con ella?- le replicó Tamashi- ¡Vienen tan seguido y siempre molestan! Uno vino a medianoche y nos despertó con su griterío. Tuvimos que tirarle agua para que calme.

-Parece que Haruka es bastante popular- comentó Dawn algo divertida. A la coordinadora ya le estaba produciendo curiosidad y ansias por conocerla.

- Es una boca floja y una salvaje, pero es buena entrenadora- le contestó Silver con un guiño afectuoso a la chica.- Por algo siempre gana sus combates.

-Ya verán cuando se enfrente a mí; supongo que podré darle una que otra sorpresa- dijo Misty confiadamente.

Ash y Brock por si las dudas, se mantenían en silencio y en un segundo plano, para no ser víctimas del mal humor de su amiga. A veces el mantenerse callado, era la mejor estrategia. Gary estaba de mal humor como para comentar algo.

-¿Qué te hace pensar así? Acuérdate de cómo lo pago tu amigo con su exceso de confianza- le recomendó Tamashi, señalando a Gary con un dedo.-Nunca te creas mejor que nadie.

-Soy líder de gimnasio y creo que podré estar a la altura de cualquiera- respondió dándose importancia Misty, presumiendo un poco.

-Supongo que sí es cierto; al menos será algo divertido de ver- dijo Silver encogiéndose de hombros y deteniéndose al igual que Tamashi. Señaló un lugar con su dedo- Bueno, esa es.

En el lugar donde el chico apuntó, se encontraba una chica castaña vestida de azul y negro, apoyada contra un árbol, totalmente perdida en el libro que estaba leyendo. Escrutaba las páginas con mucha atención y de vez en cuando, cantaba unos versos de la música que escuchaba a través de sus auriculares.

Como habían dicho los chicos, no parecía ser una rival muy fuerte; e incluso uno pensaría que estaba un poco loca por la forma de expresarse y moverse como si estuviera discutiendo con el libro. Era bonita y tenia linda figura, y se notaba ser hermana de los otros a pesar de tener ojos verdes y pelo castaño.

-¿Ella es?- preguntó Misty algo confundida. Ciertamente, no era lo que estaba esperando.

-Sí, ella es Haruka, nuestra hermana menor- dijo Tama y enseguida le agarró la oreja a Brock (reconociendo los síntomas de su actitud).- Si intentas algo con ella, nosotros y ella te patearemos el trasero.

-¿No debería darse cuenta que estamos aquí?-preguntó Gary mosqueado al ver que la chica no había cambiado su postura, ni su actitud al tener casi una multitud viéndola.

-Te sorprendería su poder de abstracción; puedes insultarla y no hará caso mientras tenga un libro en sus manos- comentó Silver y se volvió a Misty.- No es fácil sacarla de ese estado ¿Estás segura de que quieres pelear con ella?

-Ciento por cierto.

-Bueno- suspiró el chico- vamos a ver qué dice.

Avanzó hasta su hermana llamándole varias veces, pero no le hizo el menor caso. Intentó atraer su atención tocándola, pero tampoco funcionó. Al final, frustrado, hizo lo mejor que podía hacer: agarró su reproductor de música y subió el volumen al tope. La castaña se asustó y salto, dejando caer su libro y sus auriculares, viendo sorprendida a los chicos, posando sus ojos enfurecidos a su hermano y hermana (que la venia muy divertida).

De pie, vieron que usaba una polera de color azul de mangas tres cuarto que combinaba con su short del mismo color. Tenia encima un chaleco negro que le llegaba hasta los muslos y su vientre al descubierto mostraba un tatuaje de dragón en su cintura. Tenia una gorra (igual que la de Ash) pero azul y blanco y sus botas negras estaban llenos de hebillas

-¡Silver! ¡Cuál es la gran idea!- le preguntó irritada- ¡Si quieres hablarme, solo tienes que llamarme! ¡Casi me dejas sorda! ¡Y tetera, tú ve a terminar tu tesis del fuego en vez de reírte de mí!

-Eres más divertida de ver, y aparte de intentamos llamarte varias veces.- le replicó burlonamente su hermana y procedió a señalarle a Misty.- Ella quiere pelear contigo.

-Dije que hoy no quería peleas; tengo asuntos más importantes- dijo la chica acomodándose su gorra y tomando su libro caído- ¿No podrías ser tú? Prometo cocinarte algo rico.

-Lo intentamos, pero dice que quiere contigo-argumentó su hermano y rápidamente, le sacó su libro escondiéndoselo- ¿Por qué no peleas? Puedes soñar con Peeta otro día.

-¡Dame mi libro! ¡Peeta es mejor que ganarle a otro entrenador sin talento!- discutió la chica intentando alcanzar su libro nuevamente.

-¡No soy un entrenador cualquiera, niña tonta!- gritó Misty enojada también, por la actitud de la castaña- ¡Creo que tienes miedo de perder; por eso no peleas!

Eso hizo que la atención de Haruka (y su irritación) se dirigiera a Misty.

-¿Me dices cobarde pechos planos?- le preguntó la castaña a la entrenadora-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-Tu retadora es líder de gimnasio- le indicó su hermana harta de los, gritos que le comenzaban a dar dolor de cabeza.- Será un buen reto, mejor que leer.

-Pero hoy era mi día libre- bufo infantilmente Haruka.- Tenía otros planes y muchos libros que leer.

-Déjate de quejarte y haz lo que te dicen tus hermanos mayores- le reprendió Silver, dándole un coscorrón en la cabeza- Además, mira también quien vino. Ash Ketchum.

Ash al escuchar su nombre, avanzó tímidamente y saludo a la chica; sin saber muy bien que decir ante la mirada rara que la castaña le dio. Aparte, también podía sentir las miradas de los otros en su espalda, no gustándole ser el centro de atención.

-Eh…gusto en conocerte, y realmente me gustaría verte pelear- fue todo lo que se le ocurrió decir.

-¡Genial!- dijo de pronto Haruka con las mejillas coloradas, muy emocionada. Se dirigió a Misty.- Acepto tu duelo, con la condición de que tú y yo peleemos después Ash.

-Sera un placer.

-¡No te olvides de mi!- se quejó Misty al ver la actitud de la castaña.- Soy tu rival ahora.

-Sí, no te preocupes- respondió la castaña con una sonrisa- ¿Peleamos aquí?

-Donde quieras- fue la respuesta de la entrenadora.

-Bueno, ¡vamos por ello!- dijo Haruka feliz e indicó a Misty ponerse en posición.- Sera de tres contra tres.

-Por mi está bien- dijo sacando una pokebola. Haruka la imitó.

Los demás se sentaron en el piso, ansiosos de ver el combate. No sabían muy bien que esperar ya no que conocían el estilo de la castaña ni sus pokemon, pero parecía ser un combate que prometía ser muy emocionante. Las dos chicas se pusieron en posición y se tomaron un momento para elegir bien a su primer pokemon.

-Hey, Silver ¿Haruka es tan fuerte como dicen?- preguntó curiosa Dawn a su hermano.

-Júzgalo tu misma- fue todo lo que el chico dijo.

Antes de empezar a luchar, Haruka quiso saber más de su rival ya que era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a una líder de gimnasio.

-¿De dónde eres?- preguntó amablemente.

-Soy líder de Ciudad Celeste, en Kanto- respondió Misty, sacándole de dudas.

-¿De la Meseta Añil?- volvió a preguntar, al ver el sí, puso una cara de duda.- Nunca escuché de ti ¿Seguro que eres de ahí? Supongo que te la pondré fácil y te mandaré a mi pokemon más débil. ¡Sal, Quilava!

-¡Pagarás caro ese error! ¡Ve, Gyarados! – eligió a su vez Misty.

Ambos pokemon aparecieron en el campo, y se midieron desde la distancia, esperando las órdenes de sus amas.

-Te cedo el primer ataque- le dijo Haruka a la chica muy tranquilamente, lo que terminó por molestar más a la entrenadora.

- ¡Gyarados, hidrobomba! - ordenó Misty mas que confiada. Esa chica aprendería a respetar a sus mayores.

La gran serpiente marina, se retrajo todo lo que pudo, para expulsar el enorme torrente de agua, el cual surco velozmente hacia el pokemon de fuego.

- ¡Mostremos de que estamos hechos! ¡Súper Calor! - emitió la castaña con una sonrisa astuta.

Las llamas de Quilava se expandieron enormemente, casi calentando el ambiente. Un surco de lava fue lo que dejó en su camino el chorro de fuego de enorme magnitud, que salió expulsado de su hocico.

Los dos ataques se encontraron y pronto se demostró cual era el más fuerte. Las llamas no solo atravesaron y evaporaron el ataque de agua, sino que también siguió de largo y dio de lleno en la serpiente marina, cubriéndola de llamas, lanzándola lejos contra los árboles del parque.

-¿Olvidamos decirle que Haruka es experta en ganar de un golpe?- le preguntó sarcásticamente Silver a Tamashi.

-Ya nos habían dicho algo así- respondió asombrada Dawn.

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta por la potencia del ataque y lo rápido que terminó el duelo. Misty también quedó sin habla al ver que su pokemon más fuerte, perdió tan rápido. ¿La castaña realmente podía ser tan fuerte como decían?

-Eso fue decepcionante. Supongo que los lideres de Kanto no son tan fuertes- comentó Haruka sonando sinceramente decepcionada- ¿Segura que quieres seguir?

Misty devolvió a su pokemon a la pokebola y se enfrentó a la castaña con una sonrisa.

-¿Bromeas? No dejaría este combate por nada; aun me quedan varios trucos.

-Me gusta tu espíritu. En recompensa, pelearé con todas mis fuerzas- prometió la castaña guardando a su Quilava, pese a que no sufría ningún daño.- ¡Es tu turno, Infernape!

-¡No me hubiera gustado de otra manera!-aportó Misty, lanzando una pokebola, revelando a su Poliwrath.

- Poliwrath, combina Chorro de Agua con Sumisión ¡Ahora! – fue la nueva orden.

El pokemon renacuajo, dio un potente salto hacia atrás y lanzó velozmente un potente chorro de agua. Sin embargo, este no llegó hasta el pokemon de fuego, ya fue absorbido por el ataque corporal en rodada, y como una gran bala giratoria de agua, fue en dirección al pokemon rival.

Infernape no recibió orden ninguna; solo un gesto con la mano de su dueña. El pokemon tomó carrera y girando sobre sí mismo en llamas, inició su rodada de fuego en dirección al pokemon acuático.

Ambos ataques chocaron en cuestión de segundos, generando una gran cortina de vapor caliente que cubrió la zona de combate al instante. Al no ver nada, ambas entrenadoras solo podían usar sus oídos para guiarse en la batalla, pues constantemente, los estampidos por los choques entre los ataques, resonaban en sus tímpanos.

- ¡Deja de jugar, Infernape! - exclamó Haruka, con una tonada especial. - ¡Termina de una vez!

- ¡Ni creas que te será fácil esta vez! - contraataco Misty, furiosa - ¡Poliwrath doble bofetón y rayo burbuja! ¡Ahora!

En medio de la densa cúpula de vapor, varios estampidos cortos se escucharon. Como un proyectil, Infernape salió despedido, pero solo fueron unos metros, ya que con gracia, aterrizo al instante arrastrándose unos metros con la mano apoyada en el suelo. Al segundo, el pokemon renacuajo salió escupiendo veloces burbujas, que fueron dejando un camino hasta llegar a donde estaba el rival.

- ¡Esquiva y ataca! - pronunció sin inmutarse mucho la castaña. Sus hermanos le habían enseñado lo importante de mantenerse en calma durante la lucha.

Su pokemon saltó varias veces hacia atrás, hizo un giro de carro hacia un costado y dio tres grandes saltos, esquivando el ataque como si de balas se tratase.

Misty sonrió para sus adentros.

-¡Te tengo!- fue lo que pensó. Los saltos de Infernape, estaban cada vez acercándolo más hacia Poliwrath.

- ¡Ahora! - ordenó victoriosa.

El renacuajo en el instante que tuvo a mano a su rival, lo llenó de dobles bofetones. Haruka no estaba sorprendida, mientras veía la paliza que recibía su pokemon.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?- preguntó la chica- Nosotros somos más duros que eso.

Infernape, debajo de esa lluvia de ataques, estaba como si nada le pasase; esperando el momento justo para actuar. Cuando menos lo pensó, Poliwrath tenía uno de sus puños agarrado por el pokemon de fuego; este le dio una media vuelta y lo lanzó al aire, desequilibrándolo. Como un cohete, pegó un salto hacia él con un puño de fuego cargado y lo mandó de lleno hacia el suelo. Y para remate, sin aterrizar, otro potentado Súper Calor, dejó envuelto en llamas al indefenso pokemon acuático, ante la mirada atónita de su entrenadora.

-Te dije que iba a pelear con todas mis fuerzas- le recordó la chica a su rival,- Me gusta esta pelea, pero debe terminar. ¿Lista para el último encuentro?

-Siempre, yo también peleo con todas mis fuerzas.

-¡Has que se note! ¡Arcanine, es tu turno! ¡Terminemos con esto!

-¡Derrótalos, Corsola!

De nuevo los dos pokemon salieron a escena y esperaron las órdenes de sus dueñas.

- ¡Corsola, Cañón de Picos!

- ¡Velocidad Extrema, Arcanine!

Ante ambas ordenes, comenzó la tercera y última batalla. La líder de Ciudad Celeste, estaba cayendo más que en picada ante una imponente rival, que la estaba superando limpiamente en habilidades pokemon pero estaba decidida a no rendirse

El pokemon de fuego, no pudo llegar a tocar al pokemon de agua; debido a los veloces picos que eran despedidos de la espalda de este. Sin embargo, su increíble velocidad, era más que suficiente para esquivarlos .La peli naranja estaba nerviosa. Por más que el ataque era poderoso, no era suficiente para acertar en el objetivo.

- Corsola, intentemos otra cosa ¡Rayo burbuja hacia arriba!

Este detuvo el ataque al instante, y disparó las burbujas como balas de cañón hacia el cielo. Sorprendido Arcanine, al igual que su dueña, miraban el accionar del pokemon acuático. Las burbujas actuaron como planeó Misty; parecían bombas que caían desde un avión, las cuales chocaron en los alrededores de Arcanine, levantando una gran polvareda y obstruyendo su visión.

- ¡Ahora si es mío! ¡De nuevo rayo burbuja y apunta hacia el medio con todo!

Corsola brillo al máximo al momento de disparar los más potentes picos que podía crear. Estos fueron como flechas mortales hacia la nube de polvo en la cual Arcanine, estaba perdido. Los picos atravesaron la polvareda, y se incrustaron en algunos árboles más atrás. El polvo desapareció, revelando un agujero en el suelo y sin Arcanine.

- ¿Excavar? - preguntó Ash a un Brock pensativo.

- Al parecer... - dejo la respuesta abierta el moreno.

Corsola y Misty esperaban atentos la aparición de su rival.

- Ahora ¡Velocidad Extrema! – Haruka solo dijo eso.

Desde atrás del pokemon rosado, como si de un monstruo se tratase, el gigante perro de fuego, lo golpeó como bólido, mandándolo lejos.

- ¡Estrella de fuego!

Una estrella de cinco puntas, fue creada desde las fauces del canino. No demoró en chocar contra el pokemon de agua, que cayó al instante derrotado.

-¡Y soy la ganadora!- exclamó Haruka haciendo el signo de la paz para luego saltar muy feliz-¡Hurra una victoria más!

Los que estaban viendo la pelea, se levantaron y comenzaron a aplaudir la gran pelea. Haruka señaló a sus hermanos que la miraron con aprobación y orgullo. La castaña comenzó a caminar hasta Misty que se había quedado tirada; incrédula por su aplastante derrota. Los demás también comenzaron a caminar hasta donde estaba la peli naranja, con intención de animarla.

-Perdí…- susurró sentada en el suelo y viendo a Haruka que estaba enfrente de ella- ¿Cómo hiciste para ser tan fuerte?

-Con mucho entrenamiento y cosas que realmente no quieres saber- le dijo amablemente estirándole una mano para ayudarla a levantarse- ¡Ese fue una pelea emocionante! ¡Eres la primera que resistió tanto! ¡Me divirtió mucho pelear contigo!

-¿Eso crees?- preguntó dudativa la líder e incluso algo triste, pero al ver la gran sonrisa que la castaña le dio al asentir, se sintió un poco mejor y aceptó su mano para levantarse- Ese fue también fue la mejor pelea que tuve.

-No creas todo lo que dice, esta boba a veces dice esas cosas para que la gente se sienta mejor- le codeó Tamashi en tono sarcástico para molestar a la chica.

-¡No molestes ni me dejes en vergüenza!- se exaltó la castaña un poco colorada- ¡Mejor ve y vuelve a inventar la rueda!

-Fue un buen combate, entretenido e intenso- apoyó Silver poniendo una mano en el hombro de Misty- Espero que puedas combatir conmigo también.

Todos se pusieron a comentar la batalla, hablando de sus momentos favoritos; emitiendo sus opiniones y diciendo que hubiera hecho cada uno en determinado momento. Resaltaron mucho las estrategias de Haruka (poniéndola colorada) y el buen estado en que estaban sus pokemon. Al final, la chica tuvo que soltarlos para que todos los admiraran de cerca.

-Tú Arcanine está en mucho mejor estado que el mío- dijo Gary admirando el pelo lustroso y los músculos desarrollados de las patas- Lo veo un poco más grande, y hasta un poco más…imponente.

-¡Tu Infernape está muy lindo y se nota que es muy fuerte!-comentó Dawn, acariciando al pokemon mencionado y dándole una mirada evaluadora- podrías ganar en un concurso si quisieras.

-Gracias, pero no son lo mío- aceptó el elogio la castaña que estaba abrazando a su Quilava.- A nosotros nos va más los combates.

-Todos lucen saludables y bien alimentados- dijo Brock interesado como criador, viendo la oportunidad de aprender nuevas técnicas- ¿Cuál es el secreto?

-Si te lo dijéramos, ya no sería un secreto- comentó Tamashi, deprimiendo nuevamente a Brock y ganándose esta un golpe en el brazo por parte de Silver.

-¡Idiota! ¡Que te he venido diciendo! ¡Tacto!- le reprendió su hermano viendo como ponía su hermana al pobre criador.- Tranquilo Brock, te lo diremos.

-No es la gran cosa, la verdad- le dijo Haruka- Nada más le dedicamos mucho tiempo, comida especial y muchos mimos. Yo les doy de comer, Tama los revisa, y Silver los entrena desde que son chicos.

-¿Me darías alguna receta?- preguntó amablemente Brock.

-Algunas, pero no todas. Me gusta mantener mi originalidad.

Tamashi se quedó pensando un poco, mirando el paisaje, notando algo bastante importante y que hasta ahora, pasaba de desapercibido por todos. Se acercó a Haruka para decirle algo:

-Creo que debes pelear con Ash cuanto antes…- le sugirió su hermana a la chica.

-¿Por qué?

-Parece que el chico está poniendo cara de querer ir al baño- le señaló Tamashi al chico en cuestión- Y no precisamente a hacer el número uno.

Tamashi estaba en lo cierto ya que la cara de Ash, estaba poniéndose roja y si se seguía mordiéndose los labios, se iban a partir al medio. Sus pies estaban tan inquietos que habían hecho varios hoyos en el suelo, y sus manos estaban blancas de la fuerza con las que se las apretaba. En resumen, no tenía el mejor aspecto.

-Tienes razón- dijo la chica apenada por el aspecto del chico- ¡Bueno Ash, es tu turno!

-¡Genial!- dijo el chico, yendo lo más rápido posible a ponerse a donde estaba antes Misty, y sacando una pokebola (que casi se le cayó de lo rápido que la saco)- Estoy listo cuando tú lo estés.

-Eh… me alegra el entusiasmo- dijo la chica con vergüenza ajena- Pero prefiero que no peleemos aquí.

-¿Por qué no?- dijo confuso y preocupado por tener que posponer la lucha- ¡Este lugar está bien! ¡Solo quiero poder luchar contigo!

-Sí, sí yo también- le dijo conciliadora moviendo las manos.- Lo haremos hoy, pero prefiero que sea en otro lugar. Dentro de poco oscurecerá y me gustaría que esto fuera un poco más oficial.

-¿Oficial?

-Ya veras, vengan todos, vamos a nuestra casa- invitó a todos y luego miro a sus hermanos- ¿Les parece bien, chicos?

-Porque no- dijo Silver; Tamashi solo asintió.

Los tres emprendieron su camino hasta donde los tres hermanos vivían. Haruka y Ash iban un poco más delante de los demás, hablando de la batalla en la final de Ash, y como había pasado y de lo que había sentido en ese momento. Los demás lo seguían hablando entre ellos, y comentando algunas anécdotas.

-Haruka y Ash se parecen bastante- comentó Gary- los dos son inmaduros y solo hablan de pokemon.

-Eres un idiota si crees que Haruka es así- le reprendió Tamashi ofendida y defendiendo a su hermana.- Ella solo se hace la infantil. Dice que es más divertido ser así y adora engañar a la gente.

-Pero en lo que se refiere a los libros, es todo real- apuntó Silver suspirando, recordando momentos pasados.- Es uno de los pocos defectos de carácter que tiene.

-Me extrañaba que alguien tan poco serio, fuera tan fuerte- dijo Misty, mirando como los dos chicos conversaban y se reían entre ellos- ¿Cuántos años tiene?

-Cumple dieciséis en dos meses-dijo Tamashi- Silver y yo somos mellizos y tenemos dieciocho años.

-¿Mellizos? Vaya, debe ser lindo tener hermanos- dijo Dawn, y luego hizo la pregunta que todos se estaban haciendo- ¿Es cierto que Haruka es la más fuerte?

-Si te refieres a que es la que menos pierde, sÍ- explicó Silver.-No es que sea más fuerte que nosotros; solo es que su forma de batallar es más difícil de leer que la nuestra.

-Nosotros somos más lógicos y prácticos- siguió diciendo Tamashi- Ella hace locuras que siempre funcionan. Es difícil de predecir su próximo movimiento.

-En eso si se parece a Ash- dijo divertido Gary- solo un loco entiende a otro loco.

Siguieron caminando hasta el hogar de los hermanos y de paso, compraron algo para comer ya que el grupo (Gary incluido) recibieron invitaciones para quedarse a cenar. En un momento, se detuvieron enfrente de un edificio; casi tan grande como el centro pokemon solo que este tenía una combinación de colores azul, rojo y amarrillo sobre fondos negros. Y el cartel enorme que lo identificaba como el gimnasio del lugar.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- preguntó Ash confundido- ¿Acaso son los que limpian el lugar?

-También cocinamos, pagamos las cuentas, y mandamos a los novatos con una marca de zapato en sus traseros- dijo pensativamente Haruka, sin darse cuenta del efecto de sus palabras.- Ser líder no es fácil.

-¡Son los líderes del gimnasio!- preguntaron todos tan fuerte que los tres se tuvieron que tapar los oídos para evitar quedarse sordos.

-Si-dijo escuetamente Tamashi, usando su llave para entrar; seguidos de Haruka y Silver- ¿Acaso no entran?

-Sí, ya vamos-respondió Ash, ahora el doble de alterado al pensar que por lo menos, tendría una batalla de gimnasio. Los demás se quedaron un poco más afuera, pensando.

-Nunca lo creí- dijo Misty. Dawn y Gary asintieron, dando a conocer que pensaban lo mismo con respecto a eso.

-Supongo que tiene sentido- comentó Brock.- Mejor entremos.

Una vez a dentro, fueron llevados hasta la arena del gimnasio que era igual que todas las demás; demostrando que los hermanos (a excepción de Haruka) no se especializaban en ningún tipo de pokemon en especial. Los dos contendientes avanzaron hasta sus respectivos lugares y los demás se sentaron en las gradas para ver la lucha. Tamashi oficiaba como réferi del combate.

-Por esto era que quería que se fuera más oficial- respondió Haruka, poniéndose en su lugar como la líder.- No será por una medalla, pero por lo demás estas retando oficialmente a la líder del Gimnasio en una batalla de tres contra tres. ¿Te parece bien?

-Por mi perfecto- replicó Ash también en posición- Estoy tan emocionado que podría desmayarme.

-Te aconsejo que no lo hagas, ya que empezare fuerte desde el principio- aconsejó Haruka.

-¡Yo hare lo mismo!- dijo Ash lanzando su pokebola- ¡Charizard yo te elijo!

-¡Ve por el Blakizen!- fue el turno de Haruka de hacer su elección de pokemon.- Esto será divertido.

- ¡Súper calor! - exclamaron ambos entrenadores, para dar inicio a la batalla titánica, entre esos dos pokemon de fuegos de distintas regiones.

Blakizen aumentó las llamas de sus brazos, al mismo instante que abría su pico y descargaba la enorme llamarada en forma de torrente. Charizard por su parte, despidió el mismo ataque en la misma magnitud, después de que la llama de su cola creciera, hasta un tamaño aproximado del de su entrenador. El calor abrazó a los presentes, al punto que casi se sofocaron; cuando el choque en masa de las dos ofensivas, se encontraron.

Haruka se sorprendió de buena manera ante el nivel de su rival.

-¡Por fin alguien que no cae ante el primer golpe! ¡Esto promete!-exclamó la entrenadora muy animada por la forma en que se estaba dando todo- Blakizen ve por él ¡Gancho elevado en combinación con doble equipo!

El choque de ambos ataques, culminó en una explosión. Desde los humos, varios pokemon llameantes, saltaron sobre el dragón anaranjado con un puño en llamas en alto.

- ¡Charizard, usa giro fuego y busca al verdadero! –fue la orden del moreno.

Sin vacilar un momento, Ash contraatacó. Charizard dio un amplio movimiento de cuello, lanzando llamas en una formación circular, logrando abarcar todas las copias de su oponente. Fue cuestión de segundos, para que estas golpearan al rival y lo mandaran aterrizar varios metros lejos de él.

-¡Bien hecho amigo!

Haruka no dijo nada. Tampoco fue necesario. Ese instante de festejo, fue suficiente para que Blakizen lograra acercarse e impactar una combinación de gancho elevado con patada llameante, que mandó a volar a Charizard, hasta terminar de espaldas.

Charizard no esperó ni una palabra de Ash, para levantarse con la Ira arriba. Realizó un vuelo bajo y sin dejar pensarlo, no solo efectuó una Embestida acertada, sino que pudo apresar a su oponente, elevarse con él y dar un giro rápido, soltándolo en picada, para terminar con una estrella de fuego, que lo impulsó velozmente al suelo.

El dragón esperaba al pokemon desde arriba, volando en círculos majestuosamente. Blakizen se levantó hecho una fiera, expulsando grandes llamas desde sus brazos.

- ¡Mar de llamas! - exclamó decidida la castaña. Estaba disfrutando enormemente todo el encuentro.

- ¡Ira Dragón! - le siguió el moreno.

Los pokemon asintieron a las órdenes de sus respectivos entrenadores. El viento empezó a soplar misteriosamente. Blakizen dio un potente grito, que hizo temblar el suelo. Las llamas de sus brazos, lograron cubrir completamente su cuerpo debido a la magnitud de carga de sus poderes.

Pero Charizard no se quedo atrás. Dio un potente rugido, despertando toda su ira de dragón. La llama de su cola, alcanzó un tamaño casi incalculable. Sus ojos parecían dos faroles cubiertos de lava y no sacaban la vista de su objetivo.

- ¡Listo Charizard, usa Furia Dragón y termínalo!

- Ni creas que ganaras con eso ¡Blakizen, Infierno!

Como si de un reactor tratase, Charizard cargo una gran esfera en sus fauces, que salió lanzado a gran velocidad por el aire. Sin embargo, todos quedaron atónitos cuando Blakizen cargo una esfera azulada en su pico, dio una vuelta completa, y disparó en forma de vértice ese torrente de extremo calor.

Más de una explosión se generó en el lugar; cuando el intercambio de ataques terminó y abarcó el diámetro suficiente para cubrir ambas criaturas. El humo tardó en despejarse. Ambos contrincantes yacían en el suelo, derrotados, con espirales en los ojos.

-¡Charizard y Blakizen no pueden continuar!- dijo Tamashi impasible- ¡El encuentro es un empate!

Todos se quedaron en silencio, esperando la reacción de los contrincantes sin saber muy bien que esperar de ellos dos.

-¡Al fin! ¡Por fin alguien que vale la pena!- exclamó Haruka levantando los brazos y llamando a su pokemon.- Perder vale la pena si es de esta manera.

-Lo mismo digo- haciendo lo mismo que la chica.

-Como eres el primero en empatar conmigo, te haré un favor- le dijo Haruka, acomodándose su gorra y llevando la paleta hacia atrás.- Dentro de unos meses tengo una batalla, para acceder al alto mando.

-¿Al alto mando de la región?- preguntó Misty desde las gradas.- Para ser tan joven, es muy buena.

-Sí pero creo que la rechazará; ama mucho ser líder y no creo que sacrifique sus horas de lectura por eso- replicó Silver.

-Si ganas el encuentro, mi entrevista será tuya- le ofreció Haruka a Ash- Podrás cambiarla para que sea para tu región.

-Me parece bien- aceptó Ash luciendo confiado y animado por el premio- ¿Qué pasa si pierdo?

-Harás lo que yo diga todo un día- propuso la castaña- ¿Aceptas?

-¡Di que no! ¡Di que no!- advirtió Tamashi.

-¡Claro! Suena interesante- aceptó Ash muy feliz.

-Este es tarado- susurró la hermana mayor de Haruka, llevándose su mano a la cara, en señal de réplica.

-Volviendo al asunto- dijo la castaña, sacando una pokebola- ¡Es tu turno Flaeron!

-¡Sigues tu, Pikachu!- eligió esta vez a su amigo, que saltó desde su hombro a la arena.

-¡Ataque rápido, Flaeron!- ordenó la entrenadora.

- ¡Tu también, Pikachu!- replicó el chico.

Los dos pequeños pokemon casi desaparecieron ante las vistas humanas. Zigzagueaban en el pastizal, como buscando un punto estratégico desde donde impactar. Ash y Haruka intentaban seguirlos, pero les era casi imposible. Solo podían guiarse por el sonido que creaban al chocar sus ofensivas entre sí.

Pikachu dio un giro sobre un pie, esquivando el Colmillo de Fuego que sorpresivamente Flaeron estaba realizando junto con su Ataque rápido. El roedor eléctrico tuvo a merced la espalda de su rival, y no demoró más que una milésima de segundo, en encajarle una cola de hierro que lo mando arrastrase lejos, hasta llegar los pies de la castaña.

- ¡Flaeron, demuestra porque eres mi segundo pokemon mas fuerte! - gritó seriamente la chica.

Ash, que no había medido bien el nivel su oponente, ahora estaba en alerta. Flaeron se levantó de un solo impulso. Tomó aire y descargó una gran llamarada sobre el roedor. Pikachu recibió un gran daño; especialmente el efecto secundario que era sufrir quemaduras.

- ¡Pikachu, haz un esfuerzo, usa Tacleada de Volteos!

- ¿Eso es algo de esfuerzo? ¡Usa Onda de Fuego!

La evolución de fuego de Evee, cargó una bola de llamas que lanzó un abanico de ondas, que atajaron al roedor envuelto en electricidad. Pikachu casi no podía avanzar debido a la intensidad del contraataque de su oponente. En un desesperado esfuerzo, Ash intentó darle una orden más, pero Haruka se le adelantó.

- Tacleada y Giro Fuego - dijo solicita. Este encuentro era suyo.

El impacto no se hizo esperar y para remate; grandes llamas atizaron al roedor. Fue instantes para que quedara fuera de combate

-¡Pikachu no puede continuar!- dijo Tamashi- ¡El ganador es Flaeron!

-Sabía que podía contar contigo, amigo- llamó Haruka a su pokemon a su lado- ¿Sintiendo la presión, querido?

- Todavía me falta una pelea, espero que te despidas de tu batalla- contestó Ash, decidido a jugar con la ventaja.- ¡Sal, Feraligator!

Ash estaba confiado. Sabía que debía ganar para consagrarse victorioso, pero tenía un potente rival frente suyo. Sin embargo, su enorme y bailarín Feraligator (los viejos hábitos no se olvidan), parecía asegurarle la victoria. Haruka le daba risa el Pokemon que bailaba como loco, pero no vaciló en liberar su último pokemon.

-Prepárate a conocer mi pokemon más fuerte- Ash tragó un poco de saliva- ¡Sal, Chimuelo!

El habla se le fue a los que no conocían al Charizard Shiny de la castaña. Su color negro, le daba un contraste aun más temible de lo que ya era el dragón. Tamashi hizo un gesto de enojo al verlo ya que las dos habían competido por quien lo atrapaba siendo la ganadora Haruka.

- Arranquemos a lo grande, ¡Hidrobomba!- fue la orden del entrenador.

- De acuerdo, ¡Lanzallamas!- respondió a ataque la castaña.

Ambos ataques se encontraron, pero desaparecieron al instante en una nueva capa de vapor caliente.

- ¡Chimuelo, vuela!

- ¡Feraligator, utiliza tus sentidos! ¡Dispara Hidrobomba cuando sientas el abatir de alas!

Fue cuestión de segundos, cuando el Charizard negro tomó vuelo y agitó sus grandes alas; no solo revelo su posición, despejó el vapor y quedó a merced del pokemon de agua. Ash sonrió victorioso. Un ataque de esa magnitud de lleno, dejaría seriamente debilitado al Pokemon de fuego. Pero la suerte estaba en su contra; Chimuelo dio un olímpico giro sobre sí mismo y evitó el torrente. Cuando estuvo a una distancia considerable, desparramó un Aliento de Dragón que cubrió completamente al Pokemon rival.

-No te confíes, Chimuelo no es fácil de vencer.- dijo Haruka con una sonrisa astuta.

- ¡Feraligator, libérate de ahí!- Ash exclamó preocupado.

Increíblemente, el pokemon, dio un pataleo y no solo logró escapar, sino que le encajo una patada en el trasero al dragón que le hizo detener el ataque. Chimuelo dio un impulso hacia atrás, mientras se sobaba la zona afectada. Feraligator le gritaba y bailaba al son de la burla; lo que aumento la ira del gigante negro.

- Ahora yo termino esto. ¡Súper Calor!

- Feraligator, probemos nuestra nueva técnica: ¡Hidrocañon!

Misty y Brock sonrieron abiertamente, sabían que la ventaja de tipo, le daría la victoria a Ash. Una enorme bala de cañón de agua, salió expulsada como bólido en dirección al torrente de llamas. El choque fue inminente, pero casi improbablemente. El potentado ataque de fuego, no solo evaporó el agua, siguió como proyectil y dio en el pecho del pokemon rival, cubriéndolo de llamas.

- ¡Feraligator no puede continuar! – dio por terminado Tamashi - ¡Chimuelo gana! ¡la victoria es para Haruka!

-Gané; eres mío Ash Ketchum.

**Continuará…**

****N/A

Déjenme sus opiniones y dudas. Avísenme también si les gusta.


End file.
